


Первопричина

by sadey



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К нему невозможно было не приставать. Он возбуждал мгновенно, своим видом, своим взглядом, своим голосом… Своим пылом.<br/>Тонкий, гибкий, отзывчивый. Красивый. Ямамото бесконечной скороговоркой шептал это другу, приникая губами к истерзанной шее. Гокудера стонал и ругался. С ним было…<br/>Он стал – всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первопричина

1

Гокудера был счастлив своей привычке носить кучу побрякушек и напульсники, когда всё началось.  
Началось оно неожиданно. Ну в самом деле, пару раз продул бейсбольной башке на тренировке Реборна, так кто ж виноват: Десятый который день хмурый ходит и не говорит, почему, вот Гокудера и думает об этом больше положенного…   
И вообще, продул и продул. Бывает.   
И подумаешь – пару раз быстро дрочили вместе. Ямамото просто зашёл не вовремя, и кто бы мог подумать, что у него встанет на эту бабищу, которая уже беззвучно извивалась на экране.   
Гокудера вообще не понимал, почему не послал этого придурка, вломившегося в гости без приглашения, а даже дал ему войти и присоединиться. Ямамото, правда, больше пялился на него, чем на бабу, хотя в тот раз порнушка была неплохая.  
А потом они разговорились. Не о случившемся, а о какой-то ерунде: не то о последней контрольной, не то о грядущей… Ямамото тушевался и фыркал, пока Хранитель Урагана отчитывал его, и порывался объясниться тренировками в команде и у Реборна. Со вторым Гокудера мог даже согласиться: он и сам возвращался с тренировок таким, что впору только обвалиться на койку и уснуть. Благо кровать у него была широкая, почти в половину комнаты, и там протекала половина жизни Гокудеры. Ещё четверть протекала на полу, а оставшаяся – у рояля, который невесть как в комнату поместился и невесть зачем был куплен. Ямамото на него и в самый первый раз уставился так, как будто увидел призрака, а не инструмент. Хорошо, что хотя бы поиграть не попросил.  
Но, так или иначе, болтать о ерунде Гокудера увёл друга на кухню. Кухня у Гокудеры была аскетичной, но главное – стол, плита, холодильник, - там нашлось. А в холодильнике нашлась ещё пара бутылок пива.   
Гокудера курил, зябко поводя плечами: из окна тянуло прохладой, уже вечерело. Ямамото, наговорившись вдоволь – и ничуть не расстраиваясь односложным ответам Гокудеры, - принялся прогуливаться по кухне, разминаясь. Гокудера за ним почти не следил: всё было тихо и спокойно, можно было расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго, надо только будет позвонить Десятому ближе к ночи, узнать, как он там, или лучше зайти… Вот как только бейсбольный придурок уйдёт, так сразу…  
\- Что это? – Ямамото навис над ним: Гокудера это хребтом ощущал.  
\- Синяки. Не видишь, что ли? – Гокудера нервно растёр сигарету в пепельнице, взялся за пачку. Пожалел, что снял рубашку, но ветер, хоть и прохладный, был слишком приятным, чтобы прятать от него спину.  
\- Где это ты так?  
\- Тренировка, угол, не знаю, не знаю, тренировка, тренировка, угол, - перечислил Гокудера, указывая пальцем на каждую отметину. Чёртова тонкая, бледная кожа не выдерживала даже самых слабых ударов, и когда Гокудера учился, он ходил пегий от синяков, да ещё и весь в копоти и ожогах: динамит – опасная игрушка. Сейчас синяков становилось меньше, но то и дело Гокудера где-то находил фиолетовые (или уже пожелтевшие, старые) пятна, и недоумевал, где же он их мог посадить.  
Ямамото смотрел.  
\- В музее, что ли? – Гокудера дёрнул плечом, накинул всё-таки на рубашку плечи, скрывая сразу половину тёмных пятен. – Хорош пялится! – рявкнул он, оборачиваясь. Ямамото улыбался своей обычной мягкой и рассеянной улыбкой, и смотрел на него с любопытством, но это казалось донельзя фальшивым.  
\- Можно я ещё посмотрю? – дипломатично попросил он, потянул за край рубашки. Гокудера вцепился в неё; осознав жест, демонстративно дёрнул плечами, сбрасывая обратно: не хватало ещё бояться взглядов этого идиота!..  
Но внимание Ямамото отвлекало, и довольно сильно.   
А ещё Ямамото потянулся потрогать. Получил по рукам в первую же секунду:  
\- Какого дьявола?!  
\- А что, нельзя? – у него очень хорошо получилось изобразить удивление. Хотя, может, он и не изображал. Он же искренний, как…   
Мадонна, дай мне терпения! – мысленно взмолился Гокудера, едва удержавшись, чтобы не послать друга вслух. И повернулся спиной снова, дёрнул плечом в ответ на благодарность Ямамото.   
Ну точно – как в музее… Он что, тощих спин в синяках никогда не видел?!  
По сравнению с совершенным телом Ямамото собственное казалось Гокудера нескладным, болезненно-белым, тонким, костлявым… Какие там мышцы, когда ничего, тяжелее динамита, в руках и держать толком не приходится, а спортзал отнимал бы слишком много времени. И дополнительные синяки Гокудера совершенно не нужны, хватит и того, что Десятый из-за него беспокоится сейчас. А он беспокоится за Десятого, ну как тот не понимает?!  
Гокудера зло смял сигарету.  
\- Ты чего? – удивлённо поинтересовались сзади. – Тебе неприятно?  
\- Иди к дьяволу, - рыкнул Гокудера, пытаясь выудить из пачки новую сигарету. Руки дрожали. Прикосновения к спине отвлекали: похоже, Ямамото обводил контуры темных отметин, вырисовывал узоры, соединяя и очерчивая их.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе массаж сделаю? Я умею.   
\- Зачем?  
\- У тебя спина напряженная.  
Ещё бы ей не быть напряженной!..   
\- Ну делай.  
Стоило признать: дело этот придурок действительно знал неплохо. Гокудера крепился, как мог, но в конце концов со стоном распластался по столешнице, пряча горящее лицо в руках. У него встал.  
Какого. Дьявола. У него. Встал. На. Ямамото. Делающего. Ему. Массаж?!  
\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно склонился над ним Ямамото.  
\- В полном, - буркнул Гокудера. – Продолжай.   
Ямамото продолжил.   
Когда он добрался до шеи, возбуждение стало нестерпимым. О, шея… Гокудера с стоном вжался в руки лбом.  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Спросишь ещё раз!..  
\- Понял, понял, - Ямамото засмеялся, снова опускаясь прикосновениями на плечи. Стало полегче. Потом стало ещё и сонно: мышцы расслаблялись, ветерок обдувал, движения этого доморощенного массажиста стали легче…   
\- Ты спишь?  
Гокудера не вздрогнул только потому, что ощущал себя каким-то желе, а желе не дрожит без дополнительных тычков. Даже возбуждённое.  
\- Ну ладно…  
Руки исчезли. Хранитель Урагана хотел замычать протестующе, но было слишком лениво. Ямамото бродил, собирался, вжикал молнией рюкзака… Кажется, ещё и мусор забрал.   
Для того, чтобы кончить, Гокудере хватило нескольких движений рукой и пары воспоминаний о том, что тут только что творилось.   
А на следующий день Ямамото подошёл и нагло напросился в гости, намекнув на повторение вечера. Гокудера его опять почему-то не послал. И в следующий…  
И даже тогда, когда внимание Ямамото окончательно переключилось на него, он не сопротивлялся. Чёртов мечник безошибочно нашёл место, ласки которого отшибали способность мыслить ещё покруче, чем прикосновения к члену, и пользовался этим на всю катушку. А Гокудера, ругаясь, искал потом шейные платки, потому что на шее расцветали синяки от засосов всех цветов и размеров. Как бы Десятый не заподозрил, что его Правую руку били и пытали особо изощрённым способом…   
Ямамото добрался и до его рук: выцеловывал узоры на плечах и предплечьях, впивался губами в запястья, сжимал, фиксируя руки и не давая прикоснуться к себе, пока он занимается многострадальной шеей.. Тянуло его к запястьям со страшной силой, и не то, чтобы Гокудера особенно был против. Строго говоря, он вообще не был против, но упаси Мадонна узнать об этом Ямамото!.. Хватало и того, что тот после тренировок вечерами чаще ходил к Гокудере, чем к себе. Гокудера после нескольких таких вечеров даже собрался с решимостью и купил презервативы и смазку, но Ямамото, кажется, переходить к следующему «уровню» не планировал. Или планировал, но позже. Может, просто не замечал, что в распорядке дня Гокудеры под него уже отведено время, - пожалуй, с того самого дня, как он куда больше внимания уделил рукам и телу Гокудеры, чем видео, включённому, впрочем, уже для проформы.  
Привычный напульсник прекрасно прятал проступавшие на следующий день следы на запястьях. Ну и шейный платок уже стал вечным спутником Гокудеры: он даже купил несколько разных, чтобы как-то оправдать эту привычку страстью к платкам, а не суровой необходимостью.  
Шейному платку в самый первый раз Цуна удивился, но не очень: это вполне вписывалось в имидж Гокудеры; а остальные… Девчонки мало не визжали от восторга, а парням и дела не было.  
Никому, кроме Ямамото. Вот уж кто на Гокудеру откровенно пялился, и никак не получалось избавиться от ощущения, что ещё немного – и кое у кого будет дыра между лопаток. Или на шее.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - по своему обыкновению прямо заявил Ямамото, едва только они оказались в некотором уединении.   
\- Ты чокнулся, что ли? – спокойно и так же искренне поинтересовался Гокудера, немного нервно проверяя узел платка: не расслабился ли? Ничего хорошего не будет, если эти следы станут достоянием общественности.   
\- Ну ты правда красивый, - Ямамото смущённо улыбнулся и пальцем провёл по его шее, невесть как попав на цепочку укусов, которые сам же и оставил. Хотя, может, так и попал: знал, где искать.  
Гокудера только фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Ямамото же, украдкой оглядевшись и убедившись, что никому нет до них дела, поцеловал друга. В нос: Гокудера сначала даже не поверил, изумлённо уставился на мечника, а тот только улыбался во весь рот и щурился довольно. Зараза. Бейсбольный придурок.  
\- Я приду сегодня? – поинтересовался он, и Гокудера едва сдержал дрожь: только руки сжал.  
\- Приходи.  
В прошлые разы он отделался небрежным безразличным движением, и сам не знал, что заставило его ответить прямо теперь. Ямамото же просиял и снова чмокнул его в нос.  
Вечер был потрясающим. Утро – странным, потому что засосы проступили даже на животе. Гокудера не помнил, чтобы Ямамото делал что-то… Там: кажется, они обошлись руками. Впрочем, память подводила на стадии глубокого и долгого поцелуя. Гокудера даже не помнил толком, сам ли Ямамото ушёл или пришлось вставать и открывать ему дверь.   
В школе стало ещё тяжелее: Ямамото опять смотрел горячо и пристально, заставляя сомневаться в собственной памяти.   
Девчонки начали восторженно шушукаться, едва он проходил мимо. Гокудера усмехнулся: кажется, невесть почему он стал привлекательным…  
\- У тебя взгляд такой стал, - по секрету поделилась с ним Мико, хотя вроде Гокудера ни о чём не спрашивал и вообще знал об этой Мико только то, что она для Десятого безопасна. – Ты крут, Гокудера-кун!  
Взгляд, взгляд… Что они знают о взглядах!  
Гокудера в собственную возросшую сексуальность не верил и склонен был продолжать считать Ямамото извращенцем, падким на кости и синяки, проступающие на коже от мало-мальского нажатия. Такого у азиаток не бывает, да и у европеек не каждый раз, а откуда взяться в Намимори европейской девчонке… Вот он и пристаёт к европейцу.   
Так или иначе, Ямамото казался просто половым гигантом. Или это у него был бунт гормонов? Но он, похоже, хотел постоянно, и этим своим откровенным желанием возбуждал Гокудеру на раз-два. На большой перемене он утягивал друга из кабинета сразу же, оставляя Цуну пытаться поговорить с Кёко – получалось у того с каждым разом всё лучше, - и уводил, пока было время, на крышу. Он закрывал дверь, для надёжности подперев её спиной Гокудеры, и принялся целовать, как будто они не виделись месяцы. Сопротивление сметалось подчистую: кто бы мог подумать, что этот придурок настолько сильнее?  
Гокудера готов был возненавидеть себя за то, что возбуждался. И от яростных и настойчивых поцелуев, странных в исполнении вечно мягкого и улыбчивого Ямамото, и от хватки пальцев на запястьях, - руки мечника, что с них взять, и Гокудера перестал вырываться довольно быстро, всё равно бесполезно…   
С окончательным приходом тепла бейсбольный придурок, словно осознав предел (вернее, отсутствие такового) возможности доступа «к телу», совсем очумел: царапался, кусался, не давая отстраниться, вдавливал в матрац так, что ныло всё, и истерзанной шеей можно было пугать детей. Гокудера… Гокудера стонал, хныкал, ненавидел себя, его, всех, грозился убить, если тот не остановится, - а если остановится, то тем более, точно-точно…   
У Ямамото красивый член. Красивые бёдра. Классная задница. Весь он – красивый, гармоничный, и мышцы перекатываются под смуглой кожей, и он хищно улыбается перед тем, как снова сомкнуть зубы на соске Гокудеры, а в глазах – такая темнота, что не верится, что это соблазнительное чудовище – их легкомысленный улыбчивый Ямамото…  
Он шепчет какую-то чушь, раскладывая его, Гокудеру, на покрывале, а Гокудера не может сопротивляться. Не такому Ямамото. Орать и вырываться надо было раньше, или можно будет потом, когда Ямамото полезет целоваться в доме у Цуны, или в школе, или на улице…  
Они тогда пришли к Цуне, в самом деле: Гокудера занимался с Десятым алгеброй, а Ямамото сидел и слушал. Кажется, сути объяснений он не улавливал, и Гокудеру это дико злило. До дрожи просто, Цуна пугался и уговаривал не нервничать… Гокудера ломал в пальцах сигареты, успокаивался, слушая скомканные утешения Цуны и уверения его в том, что они все молодцы. Десятый с каждым днём всё больше проникался мыслью, что теперь нет отдельных Савады, Ямамото, Гокудеры и остальных ребят, включая Кёко и Хару, - а есть они, Семья, которая без него, Савады, никуда, и он без них тоже. Гокудера только сиял восторженно, по выражению Хару, и пытался Десятому помочь. И Ямамото пытался по мере сил: успокаивал и приручал взрывного во всех смыслах друга.  
Мама Цуны напевала что-то на кухне, дети, Хару и Кёко возились в саду, прямо под окнами комнаты Цуны, Бьянки следила за ними… Взгляд Ямамото сверлил шею, взгляд Цуны то и дело обращался на улицу, туда, откуда раздавались голоса девочек. Никого, кроме него, алгебра не волновала, - и, в очередной раз осознав это, Гокудера рванул на улицу с такой скоростью, как будто за ним черти гнались. Слышал, как испуганно-отчаянно вскинулся Десятый, как Ямамото уговаривал теперь его, что всё в порядке. Как Ямамото шёл за ним.  
Он даже слушать вопли Гокудеры не стал: поймал руки, завёл за голову, и целовал, пока хватало воздуха. Гокудера хотел отбрыкаться и вырваться, но обмяк, обречённо закрывая глаза.  
И чего он взъелся?.. В конце концов, Цуна действительно неравнодушен к Кёко, ничего удивительного, что близость любимой девушки заставляет его думать о чём угодно, но не об уроках. Но не на Кёко же срываться…  
\- Успокойся, - бормотал Ямамото, оттягивая ворот его футболки и оставляя засос на ключице. – Успокойся.  
Гокудера успокаивался.   
Дождь, он вообще успокаивает. Он укрывает мерным шумом, и любой ураган замирает, затихает, сменяясь тихим дождём. Гокудера проводил для себя эти параллели, ловя себя на том, что начинает улыбаться: неловко и скомкано, будто бы непривычно.  
И в самом деле, мало в его лице было от тех шальных широких ухмылок, его обычных, или от счастливых и не менее широких улыбок, адресованных Десятому. А у Ямамото крышу сносило окончательно, и он не только ключицы зацеловывал, но и запускал руки под футболку, сминая в пальцах напряженные соски, оглаживая тощие рёбра.  
Этот как схватит, так опять синяки будут… Но с этим Гокудера смирился: Ямамото их зализывал.  
Было что-то странное в том, чтобы зализывать синяки. А Ямамото нравилось. Он доводил друга до полной потери контроля, выводя языком узоры на бледной коже. Как Гокудера не старался, он не мог понять эти узоры, - вряд ли кто-либо, кроме самого Ямамото, мог это понять…  
Человек с потрясающей фантазией. Вообще, по жизни.  
И ещё у него была совершенно неуёмная фантазия по части поз. Да даже и то, что он делал в стандартных позах…  
У Гокудеры до сих пор яйца поджимались при воспоминании о том дне, когда Ямамото, попавший в число жертв какой-то эпидемии, уже почти переболел, а Гокудера, не видя смысла сидеть на алгебре, ушёл домой и нашёл мечника под своей дверью. Чёртов придурок выглядел прекрасно, хотя от слабости его ещё пошатывало; ничего удивительного, что они дошли только до кровати. То есть, Ямамото сидел на кровати, поджав ноги, а Гокудера бегал вокруг: готовил чай, жарил овощи на ужин, судорожно собирал раскиданные по всей квартире вещи, в общем, делал так, чтобы в этой квартире можно было находиться.   
Есть пошли на кухню: Гокудера буквально пинками согнал с койки нахально развалившегося друга – любовником он его даже в мыслях назвать не мог, спотыкался на странном, чуждом слове, - и усадил за еду. Он готовил далеко не так круто, как мама Цуны, но замороженный обед ему удавалось хотя бы не испортить. Ямамото всё время трещал об успехах новичков в бейсбольной команде, об уроках, о новой симпатичной продавщице в магазине спорттоваров («И ещё так много знает, представляешь, Гокудера? Только всё равно Дзимо-сенсей лучше был, вот где старая школа…»), о новом сорте мороженного и о том, что в магазинчике у его дома цены на это мороженое меньше, чем рядом с домом Гокудеры, о прогнозе погоды и словах Реборна во время последней тренировки… Гокудера слушал, вставляя иногда комментарии, от которых Ямамото подкупающе искренне ржал, усмехался в ответ на шуточки друга и всё вертел в руках палочки. Арсенал ждал своего часа на кровати: он хотел потренироваться сегодня с динамитом, раз уж Ямамото болен, но тому, похоже, и впрямь уже лучше, вот, как заливается…  
\- Иди сюда, - вдруг сказал Ямамото неожиданно серьёзно и отодвинулся от стола. Гокудера моргнул, фокусируя взгляд:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну иди сюда.   
Гокудера подошёл. Оперся бёдрами на столешницу, как просили, коротко глянул вниз, на лицо Ямамото, - и пропал в очередной раз, проваливаясь в эту черноту. Он ещё ни разу не пускал Ямамото с его безумными идеями по части мест для секса на кухню, а теперь просто не смог выгнать это чудовище, когда оно принялось расстёгивать его ширинку, аккуратно вынуло уже напрягшийся член и без лишних затей усадило Гокудеру на край столешницы.   
Чудовище принялось сосать. Упоённо, как всё, что оно делало. Ямамото отдавался процессу полностью, со всей душой, наслаждаясь не столько ласками, адресованными ему, сколько откликом Гокудеры, - насколько Гокудера мог уловить это. Эта зараза лохматая то заглатывала его член, то посасывала головку, то облизывала, как конфету, и в любом случае добивалась своего: Хаято стонал в голос и всё-таки запускал пальцы в короткие волосы, притягивая друга к себе.  
Кухонный стол «обмыли».  
Ямамото совсем чумной становился, если сосать ему в позе 69, позволяя трахать себя пальцами. Гокудера хныкал, задыхался, метался, забывая о члене перед лицом, а мечник не успокаивался, пока не выпивал его досуха, и потом ещё методично втрахивал его в постель, шепча что-то и лаская губами ухо. Серьги Гокудеры он любил так же, как шею и запястья.   
Запястья… С ними дела начали обстоять ещё хуже, чем с многократно истерзанной шеей. Ямамото любил стягивать напульсники зубами и тут же присасываться к тонкой – вены видны – коже. Гокудера потому и носил напульсники и широкие браслеты, что стеснялся тонких, прозрачных запястий. Мамино наследие, у отца руки другие, грубые, широкие… Он вообще огромный, монументальный даже. В Гокудере от него только взрывной характер да зеленые глаза, а всё остальное – от мамы.  
Эту девчоночью хрупкость Хранитель Урагана ненавидел всей душой. А у Ямамото на его кости стояло колом.   
Извращенец.  
\- Ты меня достал, - честно сообщил другу Гокудера однажды. – Сколько можно?  
\- Ты такой красивый, - так же честно ответил Ямамото, очерчивая пальцами выступающие косточки на бёдрах. Там уже тоже были синяки: Ямамото сосал так, что Гокудера не мог не орать в голос, а Ямамото в ответ впивался пальцами в его бёдра. Пальцы у него были чертовски твёрдые.   
Они умели быть осторожными. Они были осторожными, о, да, были, и очень даже: тогда, когда Гокудера нуждался ещё в долгой и тщательной подготовке. По мнению Ямамото. И тогда эти осторожные пальцы трахали его, пока он не терял гордость и не начинал просить. А потом отдрачивали ему. Или не отдрачивали, и непонятно даже, когда лучше: когда Ямамото доводит его до оргазма шёпотом и толчками внутри, или когда он ладонью вытягивает удовольствие, или когда он высасывает досуха, оставляя багровые следы на косточках…  
Раздеваться при Десятом Гокудера уже давно не рисковал. Потому что Десятого нельзя было послать, если он вдруг начнёт задавать вопросы, а рассказывать кому-либо про это… Волосы дыбом вставали при одной только мысли.  
Ямамото подобным не заморачивался. Он наслаждался возможностью взять, когда хочет.  
Хотя бы отсосать в туалете на перемене, заставляя Гокудеру впиваться зубами в руку, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. А потом вываливался наружу, смеясь и вяло уворачиваясь от – слабых – ударов Гокудеры.   
А бывало, что мечник приходил к нему домой и накидывался с порога, хмурый, уставший, с ножнами за плечами… Ножны прятались в чехол, но Гокудера узнавал их безошибочно. Тогда Ямамото был груб и резок, вжимал его лицом в подушку, кусая кожу на выступающих позвонках, и долго не давал кончить, взрываясь внутри и тут же возбуждаясь снова.   
И лежал рядом потом, поглаживая спину любовника, пока Гокудера отходил от оглушительного оргазма. Они всегда почему-то были оглушительными. Гокудера всё силился вспомнить, что же шептал Ямамото, втрахивая его в матрац, и не мог: вспоминалась железная хватка, зубы, сжимающиеся на коже, и удовольствие, от которого разъезжались колени. Многократно. Но не слова.  
А потом Ямамото приносил ему пиво и смеялся, когда Гокудера силился встать без ругани на двух языках. У него выходило совсем необидно почему-то, хотя Гокудера был уверен, что кому-то другому он уже понавтыкал динамита в разные… Интересные места. И запалил бы с особым удовольствием.   
Ямамото нравился даже запах пороха, который оставался после тренировок с динамитом. И ему нравилось раздевать Гокудеру медленно, - так медленно, как только получалось, когда от возбуждения темнело в глазах. Нравилось доставать и раскладывать весь арсенал; в первый раз, когда Ямамото затеял эту игру, они на том и остановились, потому что Ямамото никак не мог проржаться.  
\- Куда ты его прячешь? – спрашивал он, вытирая слезящиеся от смеха глаза.  
\- Туда, откуда ты его только что достал, - ворчал в ответ Гокудера, вытряхивая зажигалку и пачку сигарет из кармана. Даже в его обычный костюм можно вместить очень многое, если постараться. Бейсбольному придурку этого не понять, как бы он не пытался, - проговаривая это про себя, Гокудера чувствовал некоторое удовлетворение. Он может что-то, чего не может Ямамото.  
Жаль, что такового было немного. Ямамото был чертовски умным парнем, непонятно только, почему он так дичайше тупил на уроках…

2\. 

…Впрочем, когда с ним начал заниматься Гокудера, дела у Ямамото пошли лучше. Оказалось, что если твой учитель сидит прямо перед тобой, то сосредоточиться куда легче. Особенно если при этом он ещё курит, ругается на зажигалку, и охает, потягиваясь, когда затекает от однообразной позы спина. Или это последствия того, что они только-только выбрались из кровати?..  
Из одежды на Гокудере – цепочка на шее и пара колец.  
Ну как тут удержаться?..  
Гокудера ругался, конечно, грозился прекратить это всё, но очень ненатурально. Его член был гораздо красноречивее, особенно когда Ямамото прекращал целовать своего учителя и опрокидывал его на спину, прямо на тетрадки, убранные за временной ненадобностью назад. Когда они занимались на кровати, Гокудера цеплялся за простынь, а когда на полу – вжимался затылком в паркет, кусая губы, и по его телу пробегали волны дрожи. Дрожь начиналась, кажется, у ресниц, потом вздрагивали плечи, конвульсивно сокращался торс, поджимались пальцы на руках, вздрагивали колени… Дальше Ямамото не видел. Ни разу не хватало терпения досмотреть, уловить волну до конца: он вбирал в рот член Гокудеры, и больше уже ничего не имело значения. Пусть хоть вся Вонгола вломится в двери, пусть хоть вся Вария наставит на него оружие и потребует прекратить, - так будет только интереснее довести Гокудеру до края, и, заставляя его балансировать на самой грани, ещё раз, и ещё… Ямамото гордился собой: он сумел понять, как сделать это, как не дать другу кончить слишком быстро. Очень уж соблазнительно он стонал, очень уж хотелось послушать ещё.  
У Гокудеры был удивительный голос. Это Ямамото знал с первой встречи, с первого разговора, но понял окончательно только тогда, когда в самый первый раз Гокудера не сдержал стона рядом с ним. Тогда же Ямамото заметил и ровный длинный член, и темноватые волосы в паху, и острые коленки, и дорожку волос от пупка вниз…   
\- Чего уставился? – недовольно спросил Гокудера. Ямамото вздрогнул: Хранитель Урагана смотрел на не него, а в экран, где извивалась, зажимая ногами фиолетовый член размером с руку взрослого мужчины, похотливая блондинка, а всё равно…  
\- Просто, - легкомысленно ответил Ямамото и тоже демонстративно уставился в экран. А в поле зрения всё равно попадали и эти самые коленки – одна скрыта не до конца спущенными джинсами, вторая голая, с синим пятном сбоку, наверное, ударился обо что-то, - и бордовая головка бледного члена, и рука – Гокудера не снял кольца, интересно, ему так больше нравится или просто безразлично?..   
Уже потом Ямамото узнал, что ему просто безразлично, не мешает, и что синяки на этой бледной коже появляются очень легко, стоит только нажать посильней, но зато потом не болят почти, даже если нажимать сильно, только держатся дольше, когда дважды попадаешь в одно и то же место… А вкус у Гокудеры солоноватый. И он любит, когда сосут, заглатывая член глубоко, любил, когда глотка сжималась на головке: тогда он ещё больше подавался вперёд. Любит, когда мнут и оттягивают мошонку, не давая кончить; тогда, конечно, ругается, и мало не воет в голос, но потом ловит такие оргазмы…  
Он просто упоительно стонал, перемешивая японские ругательства с итальянскими. По-итальянски всё звучало эротично, даже ругательства, и они только подстёгивали возбуждение.  
Это было похоже на наваждение: хотелось прикасаться постоянно, вообще хотелось – постоянно. С того, самого первого, раза, когда разрешили прикоснуться, вставал мгновенно, стоило только увидеть полоску кожи между джинсами и рубашкой, или узкое запястье, против обыкновения лишённое защиты в виде напульсника или браслета, или на шею. Гокудера даже не спорил особенно, когда Ямамото просто приволакивал его на крышу или в туалет и отдрачивал ему. А потом – потом, когда понял, что так тоже можно, - отсасывал.  
В первый раз это получилось почти случайно: Ямамото просто по инерции принялся вылизывать впалый живот.  
\- Псина, - смеялся Гокудера, зажимая между пальцев его волосы. – Ну хватит…  
Ямамото готов был бы поспорить: судя по бесконечному рычанию, когда что-то не нравится, псиной стоило назвать как раз Гокудеру. Ну, это он потом готов был спорить: тогда он задел подбородком член и не смог удержаться.  
Гокудера застонал протяжно, впиваясь зубами в руку, чтобы не кричать. Ямамото в жизни бы не подумал, что будет отсасывать кому-то… И что будет получать от этого такое удовольствие. От стонов, от реакции, от того, как чужой член тычется в глотку, вынуждая принять его глубже.   
Правда, след зубов на запястье потом пришлось обрабатывать перекисью: Гокудера почти прокусил тонкую кожу.  
Вообще, по сравнению с собственной кожей кожа Гокудеры казалась Ямамото почти прозрачной: на запястье выступали синие венки, сухие мышцы перекатывались на руках и ногах, позвонки, казалось, вот-вот прорвут кожу на спине… Их очень приятно оказалось целовать.   
Просто потому, что это – Гокудера. Хаято.  
Ямамото даже про себя не мог звать его по имени. Не получалось. Гокудера тоже не горел желанием: ворчал, хмурился, выдёргивал руки… А потом затихал и доверчиво подставлял лицо под поцелуи. Это как будто бы были два разных Гокудеры, и Ямамото не мог решить, какой нравится ему больше.  
Наверное, больше всё-таки нравился шумный Гокудера. Потому что можно было ловить руки, зацеловывать кривящиеся губы, нашёптывать успокаивающие слова… Можно прямо в шею.  
Шея Гокудеры вообще была таким местом… Он необыкновенно остро реагировал на прикосновения к ней, и это Ямамото быстро выяснил.   
Хотя решиться и попробовать было тяжело. Ямамото всё-таки попробовал на третий или четвертый раз, когда осмелился придти к другу с определенной целью. Думал, что Гокудера всё-таки пошлёт и захлопнет дверь у него перед носом, обзовёт извращенцем или ещё как покрепче, готовился, даже взял с собой пиво, чтобы можно было просто мирно посидеть… Пиво они потом выпили, это верно. А тогда Гокудера открыл дверь, окинул друга хмурым взглядом и посторонился:  
\- Заходи.  
Ямамото зашёл. Выступил из кроссовок, встряхнул и повесил куртку… Гокудера вставил диск в проигрыватель, щёлкнул пультом, кивнул на кровать рядом с собой:  
\- Садись.   
На экране уже шли начальные титры. Стандартный ролик про учительницу и слишком нахального ученика. Ямамото едва смог признаться себе, что поджарая задница «ученика» занимала его куда больше, чем буфера «учительницы».  
Он пропустил момент, когда в видео появился ещё один нахальный ученик, да ещё и не к «учительнице» приставать начал, а к первому ученику. Вот тогда возбуждение действительно накрыло: второй был светлокожим блондином. Первый, смуглый шатен, его игру поддержал, и «учительница» явственно отошла на второй план… Когда блондин застонал от укуса в шею, Ямамото сглотнул и покосился на друга. Гокудера сидел, откинувшись на стену, смотрел на экран сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, и ресницы эти подрагивали, не позволяя уловить точное направление взгляда. Ладонь его замерла на стоящем члене, большой палец мерно двигался, размазывая капельку смазки по головке.   
Ямамото не отказал себе в удовольствии погладить острую коленку, когда придвинулся к другу. Гокудера бросил на него настороженный взгляд, затуманенный, как и прежде, от возбуждения, и у Ямамото перехватило дыхание от зрелища леденцово-ярких, влажных искусанных губ, и от судорожного движения кадыка, когда этот взрывной парень сглотнул и стало видно, как пульсирует точка на шее – кожа тонкая, ток крови в артерии сильный… Ямамото лизнул эту самую точку, а Гокудера вздрогнул. Опёрся на руку, слегка откидываясь, отвёл голову, подставляя шею.  
Артерия запульсировала уже под губами.   
Ямамото не ограничился этой точкой: как выяснилось, она даже не самая чувствительная. Ямка там, где заканчивается челюсть, местечко за ухом, под волосами сзади, у основания шеи, над ключицей… Гокудера вздрагивал и глухо стонал. Он себе все губы изгрыз, - это Ямамото заметил уже позже, а тогда только целовал, вылизывал, прикусывал, наслаждаясь шелковистой кожей под губами и не решаясь двинуться куда-то ещё. И долго потом зализывал укус: впился зубами машинально, когда Гокудера выгнулся, вздрагивая всем телом, и кончил в ладонь. В тонкие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, на пальцах кольца, а на запястье – выступающие вены, боги, кто бы мог подумать, что Ямамото кончит только от одной мысли, что к этому великолепию теперь можно прикасаться…  
Они не говорили: просто в какую-то секунду Гокудера вздохнул, вывернулся из-под горячего тела друга, почти навалившегося на него, и, потирая шею и шипя что-то неприличное, бросил Ямамото пачку влажных салфеток. Сам ушёл в душ, а потом выключил и убрал ноутбук, приволок пиво… Ямамото достал то, что принёс, и весь вечер следил за тем, как Гокудера меланхолично грызёт солёные орешки и кривится, когда соль попадает на истерзанные губы.  
На следующий день Гокудера пришёл в школу в шейном платке, и Ямамото слышал, как верещали от восторга девчонки, обсуждая его. Хмурый, как всегда, с тонной побрякушек, неожиданно яркими губами – хотя Ямамото не был уверен, что это заметил кто-то ещё, - он был невероятно красив, и этот его шейный платок… О, хотелось его сдёрнуть к чертям и целовать снова, и снова, добиваясь протяжных стонов.   
Ямамото спросил только:  
\- Можно, я приду сегодня?  
И внутри всё скрутило от возбуждения, когда Гокудера независимо дёрнул плечом, мол, как хочешь.   
Он и пришёл.   
Доводить Гокудеру до исступления оказалось необыкновенно интересно. Он реагировал ярко, как всегда, и мало не кричал, содрогаясь в оргазме: это Ямамото узнал, как только решился не допускать Гокудеру к собственному телу и сделать всё самому. Искусанные губы стали зацелованными, и Ямамото узнал, что напульсник тоже может иметь большую практическую значимость: им можно прикрывать засосы на запястьях. Кто бы мог подумать, что у этого парня такие соблазнительные – и чувствительные – запястья… Ямамото даже не слышал о таком, а теперь имел возможность изучить.  
К нему невозможно было не приставать. Он возбуждал мгновенно, своим видом, своим взглядом, своим голосом… Своим пылом, когда не мог смириться с тем, что не может двигаться: Ямамото был выше и крупнее, и ему хватало сил, чтобы держать обе руки Гокудеры за запястья, прижимая его к стене, пока он снова исследовал языком тонкую шею.  
Он вообще был свободолюбив, как его атрибут, как его Ури, - настоящий уличный котяра, невесть почему признавший Цуну хозяином. Нет, Ямамото не претендовал на лавры и место Цуны, ни в коем случае… Но завидовал иногда. Хотя, на Цуну Гокудера не смотрел с таким яростным желанием в глазах, и не шипел ему в губы, бессильно дёргая зафиксированными руками, и даже в тренировках хранители Урагана и Дождя чаще сталкивались между собой, в то время как Цуна доставался лично Реборну.  
Было довольно интересно наблюдать за общением Цуны и Гокудеры, особенно если рядом была ещё и Кёко. Цуна, едва завидев девушку своей мечты – тайной его привязанность оставалась разве что для обоих Сасагава, - терял дар речи, мялся и смущался, но чем дальше, тем меньше. И он уже вполне бодро разговаривал с Гокудерой, иногда даже прикрикивал на него, когда Гокудера начинал нести чушь на счёт того, что он, дескать, недостоин… Припадки самоуничижительности случались у Гокудеры регулярно, когда в групповых тренировках он не успевал закрыть Цуну своим телом и тому доводилось сразиться самому.   
Цуна его потом ругал за это, а Ямамото, стоило им только остаться наедине, прижимал друга к стене и целовал, пока тот не прекращал считать себя никуда не годным ничтожеством. Впрочем, Гокудера забывал решительно обо всём.  
А у Ямамото наметилась ещё одна заветная мечта: трахнуть друга, вжимая его лицом в стену.  
Или хотя бы просто – трахнуть друга. Минетов перестало хватать.  
Не то, чтобы Гокудера был особенно против. То есть, был, конечно, но когда Ямамото лизнул его анус и спросил:  
\- Можно? – Гокудера нашарил под подушкой и бросил ему смазку и презервативы.   
Запасливый.  
В тот раз они до сути так и не добрались: Ямамото вылизывал друга, то ввинчивая язык внутрь, то облизывая стоящий член. Гокудера снова кусал руки и всхлипывал, подтягивая колени к груди. Но не просил. Пока.  
Гордый.  
Ненадолго.  
Ощущения были абсолютно крышесносные, - когда Ямамото всё-таки воспользовался щедрым разрешением. Вот тогда Гокудера всё-таки начал просить, начал насаживаться на пальцы… Ямамото готов был всё-таки заставить его кончить так, но это было бы жестоко по отношению к себе: яйца ныли уже от возбуждения.   
К тому же, Гокудера, кончающий на его пальцах – «пройденный этап». Это круто, это сильно, это соблазнительно, но теперь можно совсем по-другому. Можно толкаться внутрь, медленно, так, что самому больно, и обмирать, когда распахиваются глаза: чувственный, отзывчивый Гокудера даже на это реагировал ярко. Очень ярко. Безумно хотелось войти сразу до конца и вбиваться в него, в этот жар и тесноту, это же Гокудера, как можно удержаться!..  
А потом Гокудера подался навстречу, закусив губу, и перед глазами взорвалась сверхновая. И ещё раз, когда стало уже слишком хорошо – обоим, сложно спутать вопли Гокудеры с чем-то ещё… Тот просто не умел молчать, когда рот свободен. Обычно Ямамото его целовал: есть в этом своя прелесть, определенно.  
Перед тем, как они пошли к Цуне, пришлось отлежаться: Гокудеру не держали ноги, а Ямамото было просто слишком лениво отлепляться от этой восхитительно худой спины и идти куда-либо. В который раз Ямамото подивился предусмотрительности друга, выуживая из-под кровати пачку влажных салфеток.  
Гокудера вообще был… Ну, не совсем гений, с литературой, например, проблемы были даже у него (хотя и только потому, что он ленился читать что-то, что нужно было прочитать обязательно), но – очень умный парень. Очень. И умел учить, пусть и прерываясь периодически на то, чтобы перекуром снять злость на «бейсбольного придурка». Цуне было легче: от него Гокудера мог вытерпеть почти всё, так и не поменяв тона на раздражённый.  
О том, что Цуна занимается с Гокудерой, не знал только ленивый, и учителя хвалили итальянца, когда у Цуны получалось что-то, в чём он раньше был полным нулём. Ямамото, даже если и присутствовал, чаще не прислушивался: ему нравилась обстановка в доме у Цуны, там хорошо было проводить время. У себя ему тоже было хорошо, но дома не было чувства компании… Да и отцу он был нужен сейчас реже, чем раньше: тот экспериментировал с новыми рецептами и не собирался подпускать сына к ресторанчику, пока всё не проверит и не отработает. Эксперимент затягивался, и иногда Ямамото, пряча улыбку, оттирал с кружек следы губной помады. Отец, очевидно, считал, что действует незаметно. Ямамото был за него рад, но дома предпочитал проводить поменьше времени.  
А если не дома и не у Гокудеры (как бы ни хотелось, невозможно торчать там вечно), то где, как не у Цуны?   
С того раза, когда Гокудера подпустил его к себе так близко впервые, Ямамото нашёл в этом ещё одну прелесть. Он смотрел. Цуна не обращал внимания, мечнику свойственно было разглядывать пространство с мягкой улыбкой, думая о чём-то своём, но иногда кивая в такт словам поблизости, - а вот Гокудера его взгляды чувствовал, и смущался, терялся, начинал рычать. В самый первый раз, когда Гокудера сорвался – под окнами то и дело раздавался смех Кёко, и Цуна особой внимательностью не отличался, - Ямамото сначала утешил Цуну и усадил его заниматься дальше, а потом побежал за Гокудерой. Тот нашёлся за углом, и был так очаровательно угрюм… Ямамото вынул из мгновенно ослабевших пальцев сигарету, поцеловал уголок искривлённых от гнева губ. Гокудера пытался что-то кричать, высказать своё возмущение, но Ямамото привычно сжал его запястья, не давая дёрнуться, и целовал, пока хватало дыхания, а потом переводил дыхание и целовал снова.  
Цуна потом, конечно, очень извинялся за невнимательность, а Гокудера – за срыв. Ямамото просто наблюдал за обоими, улыбаясь непонятно чему.   
И Ямамото скорее съел бы любимую биту, чем признался бы: его дико заводит мысль о том, чтобы довести Гокудеру до оргазма только поцелуями. Гокудера возбуждался, это да, но потом начинал тереться о него, рычать, требовать прикосновений.  
Тонкий, гибкий, отзывчивый. Красивый. Ямамото бесконечной скороговоркой шептал это другу, приникая губами к истерзанной шее, к тонким запястьям, ключицам, втягивая в рот неожиданно тёмные на бледной коже соски. Гокудера стонал и ругался. С ним было…  
Он стал – всем.  
К Гокудере хотелось идти и тогда, когда хорошо, и тогда, когда плохо. Он принимал его любым, и подставлял шею, выгибался, стонал в голос, просил, - гордость оставалась уже за пределами этой комнаты.  
Буквально. Уже на кухне Гокудера превращался в привычного всем, кроме Вонголы, ублюдка с мрачным взглядом, и огрызался, когда Ямамото его обнимал. Недолго, правда, огрызался.  
Ну как на этого парня можно реагировать спокойно? У кого вообще язык может повернуться назвать его холодным, Гокудеру Хаято?   
Он всё делал эмоционально: ел, пил, объяснял, ругался, трахался… Отдавался упоённо, орал мало не в голос: Ямамото обожал ловить эти крики в поцелуй, и продолжать, пока Гокудера не проваливался в эти ощущения совсем. А потом долго зализывать следы на коже.  
Рядом с ним невозможно было хандрить: слишком мил он был, этот угрюмый на людях парень, и слишком очаровательно крутил на пальцах кольца, задумавшись, или кусал ногти, размышляя, или бездумно чертил квадраты на тетрадных листах, пока Ямамото думал над какой-нибудь задачей. Даже действительно учиться у него стало в конце концов необыкновенно интересно.  
С ним было хорошо, действительно хорошо…

3.

…Пока в какой-то момент всё не изменилось. Ямамото стал чаще пропадать на тренировках, Гокудера стал чаще замыкаться в себе. Что из этого было причиной, а что следствием – трудно сказать… И что было причиной причины. Первопричиной.  
Перво-причиной.  
Перво…   
Первые два письма Гокудера скомкал и выкинул. Не маленькие, разберутся, нечего вызывать из Японии «синьора Гокудеру» только потому, что у отца проблемы.  
Следующее письмо он перечитал внимательнее. У отца – да, у отца проблемы. И у него будут, если он не вернётся в Италию хотя бы ненадолго. И, что гораздо хуже, проблемы будут у Вонголы. Дон Тимотео сможет справиться, конечно, но если он попросит Десятого?  
Гокудера не был настолько ослеплён любовью, чтобы не оценивать силы босса более-менее адекватно. С подобным ему пока не совладать. Если всё действительно так, как пишут…  
\- Ты думаешь о чём-то постороннем, - обвиняющее заявил Ямамото, скатываясь с любовника.  
\- Прости.  
Мечник смерил его взглядом и только покачал головой. Всё понимающий Ямамото, добрый Ямамото, хороший Ямамото… Первый, кого Гокудера оставил в своей кровати на ночь, не пряча динамит в зоне доступа. Он ещё разве что Десятого бы оставил, но тот как-то не рвался… А Ямамото было жалко выгонять на улицу: он и так замученный пришёл с тренировки и сначала выспался, а потом уже принялся отвлекать Гокудеру от занятий.  
Ямамото тоже «перво». Примо. Примеро, если на другом языке. Не важно, суть всё равно одна и та же…   
Тьфу. Сопливо до невозможности, когда он успел подсесть на эти розовые сопли в сахаре?  
\- А сейчас ты о чём думаешь? – спросил Ямамото у его плеча. Наверное. На чём лежал, у того и спросил.  
\- О тебе, - честно ответил Гокудера. Было просто лень выдумывать что-то, тем более что поглаживания Ямамото становились всё откровеннее. Вот ведь… Гокудера только успел ноги в кучу собрать после прошлого раза, а у этого маньяка опять встаёт.  
Рука Ямамото задела свежий укус у лопатки, и Гокудера зашипел: вышло почти больно. Ямамото кусался слишком сильно. Тоже, похоже, думает совсем не о любовнике… Или о любовнике, но не так, как раньше.  
Гокудера мысленно усмехнулся, поймав себя на произнесении – пусть и тоже мысленном, - этого слова. Любовник. Да, пора бы, пожалуй, уже начать звать его так… Не парнем же своим его называть, в самом деле.  
\- И что ты обо мне думаешь? – так же поинтересовался Ямамото, продолжая поглаживать его спину. Уже аккуратнее, впрочем. Гокудера снова уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки:  
\- Пока не знаю.  
Ямамото вздохнул.  
Он вообще часто встал вздыхать. Останавливался на середине движения, смотрел остекленевшим взглядом – и вздыхал. Так, что хотелось надавать ему по шее за это разведение соплей на ровном месте. В присутствие Десятого или Рёхея Ямамото был так же весел и вёл себя так же непринуждённо, как и раньше, а вот наедине с ним… Или когда он, как он думал, находился в одиночестве…  
Гокудера наблюдал за ним на площадке. Ямамото день за днем отрабатывал один и тот же удар, что при его уровне было совершенно не нужно. А потом доставал подарок Реборна, и начина работать с мечом. Лицо его становилось жестче, и Гокудера почти видел перед собой Ямамото из будущего: с вечно прищуренными глазами и шрамом. У нынешнего Ямамото шрама не было, а вот глаза он щурил всё чаще.  
Всё чаще замыкался.  
Гокудера замыкался тоже. И никак не мог решить: что из этого было первопричиной.  
Отец не требовал приезда: он обрисовывал ситуацию и просил. Приезда, ясное дело, но – просил.   
Набравшись смелости, Гокудера поговорил об этом с Реборном, потом, с его согласия, с Цуной. Цуна пометался, позаламывал руки – и отпустил, только взял с него обещание беречь себя. Билеты Гокудера покупал сам, пока только туда. На одного.  
Ямамото об этом должен был узнать уже после его отлёта. Всё-таки лето, каникулы, в школе не хватятся, а так… Мечник дивно хорош, наверняка найдёт кого-нибудь ещё.   
Но в то время, что оставалось до отлёта, Гокудера, решившийся уже на отъезд, брал всё, что мог. Или вернее будет сказать – отдавал. Предлагал сам. У него и мысли не было о том, чтобы предложить смену ролей: Ямамото был божественен, как можно…  
\- Ты снова думаешь о чём-то постороннем.  
\- Я думаю о тебе.  
Эти сопли не нравились Гокудере. Совсем не нравились. С Ямамото хорошо было в постели, а вне неё мечник стал слишком тих и задумчив. Он стал спокойнее, - ещё спокойнее. Всё шло не так.  
Гокудера даже поступился своими принципами и всё-таки сообщил:  
\- Завтра я улетаю в Италию.  
Ямамото отреагировал не сразу: он ещё несколько секунд гонял по столу зажигалку, положив голову на согнутый локоть. Гокудера курил у окна: пока в комнате темно, можно не одеваться… Пары колец ему вполне хватало для того, чтобы чувствовать себя одетым. Обычно. Не рядом с Ямамото: тут уже хоть сколько надевай слоёв одежды, всё равно будет ощущение, будто на тебе нет даже колец.  
\- Зачем? – тихо поинтересовался мечник. Гокудера скривился:  
\- Не разводи мексиканский сериал. Я улетаю. Точка.  
Зажигалка прекратила стрекотать боками по твёрдой столешнице. Ямамото, судя по звуку, начал рвать салфетки, которые сам же и принёс как-то, - пачки хватило на пару месяцев, они больше тратили влажных, когда было слишком лень идти в душ. Смешные салфетки, в пачке было шесть цветов, только желтого не хватало до полной радуги.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо.  
\- Цуна знает?  
\- Знает.  
Одна салфетка уже превратилась в горку клочков: порыв ветра разметал их по всей кухне и попытался вытащить в окно несколько обрывков. Синяя.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего.   
И в самом деле – ничего… Гокудера растёр сигарету в пепельнице и собрался подниматься: начинало всерьёз тянуть холодом, по обнажённому-то телу, ещё не до конца остывшему после крышесносного, как обычно, секса.   
Он уткнулся носом в грудь Ямамото совершенно неожиданно: вроде тот и не вставал, во всяком случае, стул не двигался… Не шумел.  
\- Что происходит, Гокудера? Какого чёрта здесь происходит?!  
Даже невозмутимый Хранитель Дождя сорвался… Наверное, происходит что-то действительно страшное.   
\- Я улетаю.  
\- Зачем? Почему?!  
Ну сколько можно… Сколько можно уже лезть туда, куда не просят, и где гарантированно прищемят нос?!  
\- Да не «почему»! – рявкнул Гокудера, приподнимаясь. – Мне нужно уехать! Там, происходит какая-то херня! Я рад бы забить, я не могу бросить Десятого на тебя, идиот, не могу, но и остаться не могу, иначе досюда доберётся, до Десятого!  
Ямамото смотрел чернющими глазами, и Гокудера никак не мог понять их выражения.   
\- Я тоже не понимаю, какого дьявола происходит, Такеши, - устало выдохнул он, не обратив даже внимания на то, что впервые называет друга и любовника по имени. – Но я должен там быть.  
\- Ты даже не предложил поехать с тобой.  
\- А зачем ты мне там нужен? – Гокудера потёр лоб. Поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить горечь на лице напротив, закончил торопливо: - Ты нужнее здесь. Ты придурок, но на кого ещё я могу оставить Десятого?  
Ямамото молчал. Долго молчал и просто стоял, продолжая своим телом прижимать Гокудеру к подоконнику. А потом обхватил бёдра ладонями, приподнял, как будто и не было совсем веса в Гокудере, а так, название одно… Усадил на подоконник: Гокудера порадовался мельком, что он там ничего не держит, а то это что-нибудь отправилось бы в долгий и печальный полёт в открытое окно.  
\- Чокнулся? – охнул Гокудера, когда горячие губы привычно улеглись на углубление под челюстью. Закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не стонать. – Нас же видно всем!..  
\- Ну их, - пробормотал Ямамото, судорожно целуя его шею. – Ты уедешь завтра…  
Он целовался так, как будто не кончил меньше получаса назад, а несколько лет хранил вынужденное воздержание. Шершавые ладони вовсю шарили по телу Гокудеры, оглаживая старые следы и оставляя новые, забирались к паху, обнимали член, заставляя содрогаться от желания… Этот чёрт лохматый умел будить желание. Знал тело любовника, как своё собственное, как свой меч, и владел им, как мечом: уверенно и вроде бы как походя, без усилия и особого навыка… Просто нажимал – и рождался стон, царапал – и мурашки бежали по бледной коже.  
Гокудера хотел хотя бы сейчас услышать, что же шепчет ему Ямамото. Давно уже шепчет, перестал трахать его молча, срываясь только на стоны, - а Гокудера всё не мог разобрать, не мог понять суть…  
\- Трахни меня, - прозвучало очень чётко. Гокудера вскинулся, вздрогнул:  
\- Что?..  
\- Трахни меня, - повторила темнота в глазах напротив. Горячая, затягивающая… Как раньше.   
\- Ты чего так внезапно?  
\- Если я скажу, что хочу проверить, действительно ли ты ловишь такой кайф, ты поверишь? – усмехнулся Ямамото. Эта беззлобная усмешка тоже была такой родной, такой знакомой… Такой странной на лице Ямамото сейчас, когда привычными стали хмурое выражение да гримаса возбуждения.   
\- Не поверю, - честно ответил Гокудера.   
\- Ну мне лень придумывать повод.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
\- Хочу.  
\- Это потому, что я уезжаю?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Ямамото, и у Гокудеры дыхание перехватило совсем не от возбуждения. Но чёртов мечник опять поймал его руки ещё на подлёте, не дал себя ударить или отпихнуть, стиснул запястья: - Потому что я не хочу ждать чёрт знает сколько до твоего возвращения!  
…Значит, всё-таки верит. В возвращение. Это утешало.  
\- Подождёшь, - огрызнулся Гокудера, тщетно пытаясь высвободить руки. На запястьях опять будут синяки, на сей раз – не от засосов. – Вот вернусь – и вправлю тебе мозги, придурок!  
\- Обещаешь? – неожиданно мягко. Ямамото ткнулся носом ему в щёку, лизнул легко. Ну точно псина…  
\- Обещаю, - буркнул Гокудера. От этого незатейливого прикосновения возбуждение вернулось сторицей. – Но если ты меня попробуешь трахнуть здесь, на этом окне, я выпаду. Разобьюсь. Потом оживу и каждую ночь буду приходить к тебе и мешать спать.  
Самому Гокудере вымученная шутка не понравилась, но Ямамото ржал от души. Как в старые добрые времена… И целовал тоже: без грамма мрачности. Как будто решилась какая-то проблема, которая его всерьёз угнетала всё это время.  
…Хотя, может, так оно и было. Если первопричина всего, что творилось в последние недели – то, что в плотных конвертах лежит на холодильнике, за вечно пустой хлебницей.   
\- Ты такой классный, Хаято, - шёпот обжёг ухо. – Ты так меня заводишь… Тонкий такой, злой…  
\- Так ты поэтому на меня лез? – хмыкнул Гокудера. Получилось скомкано. – Я не шутил про подоконник!  
Его немедленно подхватил и закружил этот вихрь, по недоразумению, не иначе, названный Хранителем Дождя. Закружил по кухне, чудом не снеся стул ногой и дверной косяк спиной Гокудеры, и плюхнул на кровать так, что жалобно застонал матрац.   
…А первопричина всего, что происходит сейчас – в… В чём? В этих костях, которые почему-то дико нравятся Ямамото? В совершенном, восхитительном теле, которого не может не касаться Гокудера? В недобрых взглядах? В мягких улыбках? В восторженной преданности? В тёплой дружбе?   
\- Ты такой классный, - снова зашептал Ямамото, опускаясь сверху, ладонью прошёлся по задней стороне бедра, поднимая ногу любовника. – Господи, как же я тебя люблю, Хаято, как же я тебя люблю…  
Оказывается, чтобы расслышать этот шёпот, стоит всего лишь слушать, а не отвлекаться на тактильные ощущения. Это тяжело. Гокудере на несколько секунд показалось, что это совсем не лучший выход, что лучше бы этого не слышать… Не слышать ничего, кроме интонаций, от которых поджимаются яйца и волоски на теле дыбом встают.  
\- Я тебя готов вечно любить, ну вот прям вечно, везде, как хочешь, так и будем, совершенство ты взрывное, Хаято…  
Он всегда это говорил? В самом деле? Сентиментальную чушь?  
Гокудера не отказался бы услышать и дальше, но слова, перемежающиеся поцелуями, не доходили до сознания. Как всегда… Только имя. Ямамото звал его по имени.   
Он был нежен в этот раз. Так нежен, как не был уже очень давно. Он был внимателен, он был охуенен, но нежен… Медленно, иссушающее медленно, тягуче, как будто Гокудера был самым ценным, что вообще было, есть и будет в этом мире, самым важным, самым хрупким… Каждый след, всё ещё существующий на его теле, был зализан, зацелован, заглажен мозолистыми ладонями, привыкшими к бите и рукояти меча.  
Безумно долгая ночь. Безумно сладкая ночь.   
Безумно нежеланное утро.  
\- Сколько до отлёта? – вопрос привычно прозвучал куда-то в спину. Мурашки уже устали бегать и сделали только вялую попытку, от которой Гокудера отмахнулся.   
\- Вечером самолёт.  
\- Тебе стоит поспать …  
\- К чёрту.  
От смешка Гокудера всё-таки поёжился. Прохладно. Открытое настежь на всю ночь окно всё-таки выстудило квартиру, даром что лето: раньше это как-то не так ощущалось.  
\- Хочу тебя… Я тебя опять хочу.  
\- Мне сидя лететь, маньяк…  
Звонок в дверь заставил обоих совершенно одинаково поморщиться.   
\- Не хочу.  
Позвонили настойчивее.  
\- Давай, я открою? Скажу, что тут такие не живут.  
\- Давай. Я встать не могу.  
Ямамото виновато поцеловал его в плечо и поплёлся открывать.   
Встать всё-таки пришлось: Гокудера завозился, едва услышав звуки итальянской речи. Пришли… Сопроводить: чтобы «синьор Гокудера» не передумал в последнюю секунду, когда уже куплены билеты, и не сбежал подальше от Италии и дел своей биологической семьи. Пришлось уйти.  
Ямамото не произнёс ни слова с того момента, как Гокудера оттеснил-таки его от двери и принялся на повышенных тонах объяснять людям отца, почему не стоит беспокоить честных граждан в столь раннее время. Честные граждане демонстративно негодовали, грозились воспользоваться кошками и динамитом, возможно одновременно, – не важно, что не понимают, о чём речь, главное проораться, чтобы не сорваться в истерику… Напряжение вернулось сторицей.  
Рука Ямамото на плече успокоила. Присланные за ним мафиози – в лучших традициях, чёрные костюмы, тёмные очки, характерные выпуклости кобур, которые не очень-то старались скрыть, - согласились подождать за дверью, и Ямамото долго целовал, утешал, помогал застегнуть рубашку: руки дрожали от гнева и почти-подступающей истерики, не слушались.   
Дождь, он всегда успокаивает.  
Может, первопричина в этом… Дождь и ураган, воплощение спокойствия – и воплощение энергии.  
Гокудера ещё немного мог позволить себе думать о посторонних вещах. А потом пришлось взять себя в руки, привычно сунуть в карман пачку сигарет, закинуть на плечо рюкзак и неуклюже ткнуться лицом в твёрдое плечо Ямамото:  
\- Ну я пошёл.  
Ямамото кивнул и надолго завис, разглядывая ключи, уложенные ему в ладонь. Гокудера как разу успел спуститься и сесть в ожидающую его машину: что угодно, лишь бы не успеть пожалеть о сентиментальности этого жеста.   
Днём он всё-таки спал: больше просто нечем было заняться. И в аэропорт приехал бодрый, злой и мрачный: люди отца сторонились его, точно опасаясь его непредсказуемости. А Гокудере совсем не до них было: машинально он высматривал в толпе знакомую футболку, раз уж по причёске опознать Ямамото было совершенно нереально… И всё равно чуть не пропустил.  
\- Эй.  
Ямамото стоял, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и как будто нахохлившись. Гокудера замедлил шаг, обернулся.   
\- Ты же вернёшься?  
«Это же вправду не из-за меня?»  
\- Я – правая рука Десятого, - привычно заявил Гокудера, недобро прищурившись. – Конечно, я его не брошу!  
«Не из-за тебя».  
\- Да уж, Цуна расстроится, - мягкий смешок. Совсем в духе Ямамото. Самый мягкий из членов их маленькой команды – и самый жестокий, прирождённый убийца, Реборн так говорил, а он вряд ли ошибётся…   
«Я буду ждать тебя обратно».  
\- Я не подведу Десятого.  
«Жди».  
Ямамото молча вскинул руку в жесте прощания. Гокудера ответил тем же жестом, постаравшись не показать никому следов под рукавом, - сейчас ему ни к чему лишнее внимание, хватит и того, что охрана пялится гневно, пытаясь придумать достойный повод оторвать свой объект от собеседника.  
Не надо ничего отрывать. Всё, что можно было оторвать, уже оторвано.  
Взгляд Ямамото сверлил спину. Снова. Как всегда. Как он может так откровенно пялиться?!   
Пройдя контроль – не оставив себе дороги назад – Гокудера, проклиная себя за этот жест, всё-таки обернулся. Обратный путь занял бы несколько секунд. И бросить всё, забыть, забить, остаться… Ещё не безнадёжно поздно!..  
Ямамото смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и в его глазах не было ни грамма привычного веселья: Гокудера видел это так чётко, как если бы стоял вплотную. Была темнота. Много темноты. Не та, от которой ноги подкашивались, а её родная сестра – глубокая, тоскливая, мрачная… Она исчезла, стоило только Ямамото поймать его взгляд; или, скорее, затаилась, ушла на дно, чтобы вернуться сразу же, как только Хаято отвернётся.  
Гокудера медленно-медленно поднял руку. Хотел помахать ещё раз, и плевать, что это жесточайшее несовпадение с информацией в досье на него относительно его привязанностей и привычек… И к дьяволу бы это, но руку поднять не удалось.   
Хаято мог бы поклясться, что Ямамото всё ещё смотрит на него, пусть даже мечник вроде как разглядывал мрамор пола под ногами. Не мог не смотреть, не мог…  
\- Синьор Гокудера, - человек в чёрном поклонился. – Прошу Вас следовать за нами, пришло время.   
\- Отъебись, - пробормотал Гокудера, отворачиваясь.   
Что за идиотизм. Взялся улетать – улетай, а не мучайся сомнениями. Что за детский сад и розовые сопли!..  
Гокудера приобернулся и зубами потянул с запястья напульсник. Внутренности мало не скрутило возбуждением, и Ямамото там, за прозрачной пластиковой стеной, крупно вздрогнул тоже. Всё-таки смотрел. Всё-таки видел.  
Всё-таки понял.  
«Я вернусь к тебе, чёртов идиот! Хер меня там убьют!».

Эпилог.

Блим.   
«Ты уже прилетел?»  
Блим.   
«Цуна волнуется. Позвони ему. Он бы сам позвонил, но номера не знает, кроме этого, а сюда боится».  
Блим.  
«Как ты вообще? Нормально всё?»  
Блим.  
«Бьянки рвёт и мечет: ты что-то там забыл, что она хотела кому-то передать».  
Блим.   
«Я волнуюсь.»  
Блим.  
«Кажется, я тебя вконец достал.»  
Блим.  
«Ну, в общем, мы все уже скучаем».  
Блим.  
«И я скучаю, слышишь?»  
Блим.  
«Напиши мне, когда сможешь. Ну, когда будешь не занят».  
Блим.  
«И доброй ночи тебе там. Я помню, ты на новом месте не очень…»  
Блим.  
«Это было глупо, да?»  
Блим.  
«Я скучаю, правда».

***

Блим.  
«Да заткнись уже, придурок!»  
Блим.  
«Я тоже скучаю».

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Май 2012 года.


End file.
